


Unicorn

by deanandsam



Series: Backstage [22]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Jealous Jensen Ackles, Jealousy, M/M, blow-job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: A tag to the clip from Jibcon where Jared licks the big unicorn.





	Unicorn

‘Dude, I’d never have guessed you’d be jealous of a unicorn.’  
Jared’s laugh tinkled like a bell as he was bodily manhandled through the hotel-room door by a dark-browed Jensen Ackles.

The door closed with a slam and Jensen pulled his giggling lover into his arms.  
‘That unicorn got what was coming to it. Nothing and nobody gets to have your lips touch them.’

Jared's laugh disappeared and a frown wrinkled the younger man’s forehead as he assessed Jensen’s weird behaviour.  
‘Hey, man. You’re having me on! I was fooling around. You can’t really be pissed because I licked it!’

Jensen pressed his body against Jared's, his eyes two green pools of light.  
‘I can be jealous of whatever the fuck I want, and at that precise moment, that unicorn pissed me off.’

He scrutinized his lover’s face as if searching for answers.  
‘You know, Jay,’ he said eventually. ‘If I believed in magic, I’d be inclined to think you’ve cast a love spell on me. You’d think after fourteen years that boredom would set in and one might go looking for new experiences, but it’s like you’ve ensnared me in a spider’s web and I keep getting pulled in deeper and deeper.’

‘Huh,’ Jared huffed. ‘I don’t know whether I should feel insulted or not. You make it sound as if you want to break away but can’t quite bring yourself to cut the ties.’  
Jensen shook his head. ‘You’ve got it all wrong, Jay. I’m just trying to understand why, with every second that passes, I become more besotted with you. It’s got to the point that watching you lick at anything but me, even a popsicle, drives me crazy.’

‘Trying for damage control, now, Jen,’ Jared sniffed, only partly mollified by Jensen’s explanation.

‘No, THIS is damage control,’ Jensen retorted, falling to his knees and liberating Jared’s cock from its nesting place inside his pants.  
‘Fuck, Jen,’ the younger man moaned as Jensen’s tongue trailed its wetness along the underside of the hardening cock, before taking the crown between his lips and enclosing its length within the softness of his mouth.

Fourteen years of experience at pushing all of Jared’s pleasure buttons soon brought the moans and whines Jensen loved to hear from the younger man’s lips. No time passed before Jared’s come filled his mouth and throat.

Jensen practically orgasmed along with his lover whose euphoria seemed to resonate in his own body, as if he and Jared were united in some metaphysical manner.

‘Now that’s what I call damage control,’ Jensen declared with an engaging grin, getting to his feet and pulling Jared against him, holding on while the final tremors of his lover's orgasm petered out.

‘I love you, doufus’ Jensen continued softly, ‘and because I love you so fucking much, I’m jealous of everything that takes your attention away from me, including big fake unicorns. If I could get away with it, I’d stick you on a desert island and the only one you’d ever set eyes on was me.

Jared shook his head in disbelief, his voice still husky from the afterglow of his orgasm. ‘Dude, you’re friggin’ crazy!’  
‘Yeah,’ Jensen agreed. ‘Crazy about you.’


End file.
